


The Good

by Element991



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Tired Spencer, everything is okay, long drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Element991/pseuds/Element991
Summary: They have a long drive home from a case. Reid is tired. Life is good for a few hours.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	The Good

Half an hour in and Reid has already been lulled to sleep by the light snow outside and the low roar of the car's engine. Hotch isn't complaining, it means he gets to listen to the sports talk station on the radio.

Every time they pass a streetlight, Hotch glances over to Reid. He's sound asleep, his hair fallen into his face and his arms crossed over his chest. His lips are parted slightly and he mumbles every so often, but Hotch can't make out any words.

The SUV in front of them, well, they lost them about ten minutes ago, but it's still in front of them somewhere, contains the rest of the team. It takes two vehicles to hold the whole team. Sometimes there's a method to picking who rides with who, but most of the time it's dibs or simply who gets into the car first. Tonight, Reid was tired, whereas the others were lively, so it made sense for Reid to be alone with Hotch. In an environment he could relax and get some rest in, not in the car Hotch is sure is singing along to the radio as they speed back to Quantico.

For the first time in a long time, Hotch feels content. He feels warm, and not just because the heat is on full blast in the car. He feels warm from the inside out. Like this is where he belongs. 

The case went well. The team is happy. Everyone is going home safe and sound. 

He looks over to Reid as they pass a bright billboard. The light reveals a small smile on Reid's lips. He wishes he could see inside the kid's head right now. He knows there's always a million different things going on in there, at least right now the good seems to be winning over the bad. 

Is he dreaming about his mom? Hotch hears she's been doing pretty good the past few weeks. About a girl? He hasn't heard anything in that department. Maybe Christmas? It's a week away, and the team is hoping murderers take the holiday off so they can enjoy it.

Hotch is staring at him too long apparently, because he veers slightly to the right and hits the rumble strips on the edge of the road.

Reid stirs and rubs his eyes. He mumbles something that sounds like "Are we there?".

"No, we're still about an hour away from Quantico," Hotch says, "I hit the rumble strips, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"S'okay, Are you tired? Do you need me to drive?" 

"No, no, go back to sleep. You've earned it."

Reid smiles and nods. He settles back into his seat and nods off without another word.

If Hotch slows down and misses a turn on purpose, nobody needs to know. And whether he did that so Reid could sleep or so he could enjoy this a little longer, nobody needs to know that either.


End file.
